Valentines Day
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: Krad goes out on a romantic Valentine's Day date with someone special. Krad/OC


Valentine's Day

By: Dark Hearted Shinobi

Disclaimer: Don't own DNAngel.

Dedicated: To my readers of Interview With An Angel

* * *

_**Hey Krad, you know Valentine's Day is tonight, right?**_

_And?_

_**You do know what Valentine's Day is, right? **_Master Satoshi teases.

_Master Satoshi, I am not stupid._ I reply dryly. I sigh heavily, leaning back in the small white room I live in. _What of it?_

_**Do you think Grace is going to do anything?**_

_I do not think so. _I shake my head, frowning.

_**I know that in America, the man usually takes the woman out for dinner. **_

_I guess that I could do that. _I mutter, then I groan loudly.

_**What is it?**_

_I don't have a reservation for anywhere in the city. . . they're sure to be booked. . ._

A sudden warmth spreads through me as Master Satoshi grins. _**Switch places with me, then go look at the counter in the kitchen. **_

I swap places with him and walk into the kitchen, stopping when I see the envelope on the counter, 'Krad' scrawled on the outside. _Master Satoshi?_

_**Open it. **_

I pull the envelope open, taking out the three pieces of paper inside. Two are tickets to the opera that is in town right now and the other is a reservation slip from the Overlook restaurant. _Master Satoshi?_

_**I knew what today was so a week ago or so, I bought the tickets and made the reservation. I also bought you a wallet and filled it with money. You should have enough for dinner and some other stuff if you want it. **_

_Master Satoshi. . . _My voice trails off as he grins in my head, warmth washing over me again.

_**Oh. You also have a new suit in the bedroom. It's white. . .well, mostly. And a boquet should be delivered here fifteen minutes before you leave to pick up Grace.**_

_How do you know when I am going to leave?_

_**Because your reservation is at 6:30. You should leave around six or so to pick her up, so I said that the flowers should be delivered at 5:45. And. . . a limo will come to pick you up around 5:50, or six.**_

_Master Satoshi. . . thank you._

_**Go call her. Now. **_He replies, laughing.

I frown lightly, then pick up the phone, looking at the small business card sitting beside the phone for Miss Grace's number. She picks up after three rings, answering in a business tone.

"Grace Yukiru."

"Hello Miss Grace." I reply, noticing that Master Satoshi is laughing at me. _Shut up._

_**No way. This is way too funny! **_

"Oh hi Krad. How are you?"

"I am well. And yourself?"

"I'm good. What's going on?"

"I. . . I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight."

"Um. .. I'm probably going to sit around in my pjs and watch chick flicks."

'_Chick flicks' ?_

_**Romance movies.**_

_Oh. _"Would you like to go out instead?"

"What would we be doing?

"Going to dinner and then an opera.

"That would be wonderful, Krad." I can hear the smile in her voice and I allow a light grin to cross my face. "What opera?"

"_Phantom of the Opera_. It starts at seven, but I can pick you up at 6:30."

"I would love to go with you."

"Well. . . well do you live?" I scrawl her address on the pad of paper that Master Satoshi keeps by the phone. "All right. I shall pick you up around. . . six tonight?"

"That sounds good." She pauses, then asks, "What color are you wearing?"

"Um. . ." _Master Satoshi?_

_**Blue and white.**_

"Blue and white."

"Okay. I'll see you then, Krad."

"Good bye, Miss Grace." I hang up the phone with a soft click, then smile. _Thank you, Master Satoshi. _

_**Of course. You have about three hours until you need to start getting ready. Do you want to sleep? **_

_Will you wake me up?_

_**Sure**_**.**

Master Satoshi and I switch back. He collapses on the couch, flicking on the TV, while I curl up in the back of his mind, slipping into sleep, letting myself rest before tonight.

_**Krad. . . wake up. . .**_

_Mmmm? _I moan, struggling to come out of my dreams

_**It's five o'clock. Time to get ready. **_Master Satoshi's voice is gentle and holds a smile.

_All right. Shall we swap?_Master Satoshi and I switch places, then I head into the bedroom. I pull open the closet, noticing the black hanging bag in the closet. _Hmm?_

_**That's your suit.**_

_How did you do this without my knowledge?_

_**I drugged you.**_

I blink, then laugh. _I never knew you had the guts, Master Satoshi._

He laughs as well. _**Drugging you is harder than it seems.**_

_I would imagine so. That would explain why I have little to know memory about the last few days. _I step into the bathroom, starting the water of the shower, as I begin to strip my clothes off. I feel Master Satoshi withdraw into his own part of my mind, blocking off what was happening. As soon as the water is warm, I step under the flow. The warm water pounds down on my stiff muscles, relaxing me, tracing paths down my body. I shower quickly, then get out, wrapping a towel around my waist as I attempt to dry my long hair.

_**Blow dryer is in the bottom drawer. **_Master Satoshi says briefly before withdrawing again.

_Thank you. However, I believe I may be able to use magic to dry my hair. _I run my fingers through the silky locks, drying them with my own magic. I look at my reflection in the mirror, cocking my head slightly. The light reflects softly off of my skin, the water catching the light. My long hair flows around my shoulders, reaching to where it brushes the floor, the golden color gleaming in the light. My eyes are a warm amber and I blink. I've never really noticed the color of my eyes, but I've mostly heard that it was a cold gold, like coins. Raynne told me it was the color of honey, but I never believed her. I briefly remember a painting that Master Ryuu did of me once. I had projected myself and posed for him, which was slightly hard, since I was using my astral form. In that painting, he had given me amber eyes, eyes that looked like mine do now. I shake my head, breaking my train of thought. I pick up Master Satoshi's hairbrush and run it through my hair, pulling the long locks up into my typical ponytail. As I did last time I asked Miss Grace out, I leave the cross off of the end of my hair. I head into the bedroom, taking the suit out of the closet. I pull on a pair of boxer shorts, then unzip the hanging bag. I smile when I see the suit inside. It is a white suit with a deep blue shirt. A golden tie is hanging around the neck. I dress quickly, then look at my reflection again. _You picked a good suit, Master Satoshi. _

_**I know.**_ He grins.

I feel something in the inner pocket of my coat and reach my hand in, withdrawing a white leather wallet with a golden cross embossed on the outside. I open it to find the equalvant of five hundred dollars in assorted dollars. _Master Satoshi, where did you get this money?_

_**I have a rather large bank account. My mother passed it down to me. **_

_Ahh. Well thank you. _I replace the wallet in my pocket, smiling slightly.

_**You've said that a few times tonight. **_He laughs at me.

I shake my head, glancing at the clock. The time is 5:40 pm and I smile, walking into the main room. I pick up the tickets and reservation stub, sliding them into the inner pocket along with my wallet. A few minutes later, the doorbell dings and I walk to the door, pulling it open. A young man is waiting at the door, holding a bouquet with a dozen blood red roses in it.

"Delivery for a Mr. Krad Hikarii."

"Thank you." I withdraw my wallet, handing the young man a five dollar tip.

"Of course." He bows slightly, then disappears. I take a deep breath, then step out, locking the door behind me, sliding the keys into my pocket, holding the roses in my other hand. I walk down to the lobby of the apartment building that we are staying in. There is a man in a driver's suit waiting for me. He bows slightly when he sees me.

"Mr. Hikarii?"

"Yes. We are picking someone up." I hand him the slip of paper with Grace's address on it. "This is the address."

"Yes sir."

I nod, walking out to the limousine. He opens the door for me and I slide in the plush interior. The limousine pulls out of the parking lot, gliding to Miss Grace's small house. I take a deep breath to calm myself, then step out as the driver opens the door for me._ Can. .. I do this?_

_**Yes. You can. Now, go to the door and pick her up. **_Master Satoshi says softly.

I nod, starting up to the door. I ring the bell, then smile when Miss Grace opens the door. She is wearing a floor length evening gown that matches her sapphire eyes, making them even a deeper blue, if at all possible. Her chocolate locks are loose around her shoulders, softly curled. A gold cross hangs around her neck and I laugh at the irony. "Miss Grace."

"You look good, Krad."

"As do you." I hand her the flowers, smiling.

She flushes, her high cheekbones turning pink. "Thank you."

I bow to her, smiling. "You are welcome."

She sets the flowers on a table inside the door, then pulls a light jacket around her shoulders. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Come with me." I offer her my arm, leading her out to the limousine. I open the door for her and she slides in. I follow her, pulling the door shut.

"You're not wearing gloves."

"No. They did not fit with my outfit."

"How is Satoshi?"

"He is fine. I believe he is trying to sleep."

"So we won't have comments this time?" She asks, a wry grin on her lips.

I shake my head, laughing lightly. "No. I hope not, at least."

Miss Grace laughs as well, her smile lighting up my world. "That's good. Thank you for taking me out, Krad."

"Of course."

_**You like her!! **_Master Satoshi suddenly pipes up, then he starts singing the annoying children's song: _**Krad and Grace sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!**_

_Master Satoshi!_ I yell as he dissolves into laughter. I must have winced, since Miss Grace looks over at me, concerned. "Master Satoshi."

"Ahh." She nods, grinning. "Something embarrassing, I bet."

"Yes. Rather." The limousine pulls up to the Overlook and I help Miss Grace out, then lean over to speak to the driver. "I will need you to come back here at 7:45."

"Yes sir." The driver nods, then pulls off.

I walk back to Miss Grace, offering her my arm, leading her to the same booth we had sat on our first date. I smile slightly as I pass Emiko and Kosuke Niwa on the way to the booth. Emiko chokes on the wine she had just taken a sip of, but Kosuke smiles, winking at me. I return the smile, then finish the walk. I pull Miss Grace's chair out for her, untying the cords that held the curtains back, letting them fall shut. "Now we shall have some privacy."

Miss Grace smiles, looking out over the ocean, glowing with the light of the setting sun. "Just like the first date."

"Yes. It was planned this way."

"Did you get this reservation?"

I hang my head slightly, ashamed that I cannot say yes. "No. Master Satoshi reserved it for me."

_**Tell her that you figured that the name 'Hiwatari' would carry more weight than 'Hikarii'.**_

_But. . ._

_**Just tell her that!**_

"Master Satoshi and I decided that the name 'Hiwatari' would get a reservation above the name 'Hikarii'." I shrug slightly, waiting for her reaction.

Miss Grace cocks her head slightly, pursing her lips as she thinks it over. "You're probably right. It seems that Satoshi and you are getting along better."

"We are." I smile, then look over as a waiter appears at my elbow. I order, then Miss Grace does. Before the waiter leaves, I order a bottle of vintage wine. "I am glad you agreed to come out with me, Miss Grace."

"Of course. I wouldn't turn you down, Krad."

"And why not?"

Her cheeks turn pink again and she looks down. "Because. . . I like you. . ."

I smile. "Well, that is good, because I share that feeling."

"Krad. . ." She whispers.

My response is interrupted when the waiter appears with our wine. He pours the drink and disappears. Miss Grace and I talk softly until our food replies, only a few comments thrown in by Master Satoshi.

"You know. . . _Phantom of the Opera_ is one of my favorite operas."

"I did not know this." _Did you know, Master Satoshi?_

_**I may have.**_

_How?_

_**I have my ways.**_ I glance in the window, which is reflecting my face. Master Satoshi allows himself to be reflected for a moment, enough time to give me a wry smirk and bow to Miss Grace, who smiles, inclining her head before he disappears.

"That was. . . slightly random." She says.

"He wanted to . . . laugh at me." I reply. "Do you want desert?"

"Do we have time?"

"I do not have a watch on. Do you have the time?"

"It's 7:30."

"We have about fifteen minutes."

"That's time!" She smiles, waving the waiter over. "Can we have two raspberry tieramasus and two expressos?"

"Of course ma'am."

I smile at her, shaking my head. "Getting adventourous?"

"One of my friends told me that the raspberry tieramasu here is to die for."

"Well. I cannot wait." The desert soon arrives and I smile as I bit into it. The subtle flavor of raspberry explodes in my mouth, not overpowering, just strong enough to make it a beautiful flavor. "This is good."

"I know!" Miss Grace grins at me. We finish our desert and I lead her out to wait for the limosine. As we are waiting, Kosuke and Emiko pass us. Kosuke makes sure to walk beside me, leaning over and whispering in my ear as he passed.

"It's good to see you enjoying life, Krad. I'm glad that you and Satoshi are getting along."

I turn to reply, but he is already gone, waving over his shoulder. "I. .."

"Do you know him, Krad?"

"Yes. He is Daisuke Niwa's father."

"Oh."

The limosine pulls up and I open the door for her. She smiles at me as she climbs in. I return it as I follow her. We talk softly for the twenty minute ride to the theatre, learning more about one another. The limosine pulls up to the theatre where the opera is going to be. I once again offer Miss Grace my arm, leading her into the theatre. We get our seats and the opera begins.

I pay more attention to Miss Grace than to the opera, having watched it thousands of times. She is watching the opera intently, her eyes alight with joy._ Her eyes. . ._ I have not seen eyes that hold as much life since I knew Raynne.

_**Krad, you should tell her how you truly feel.**_

_I cannot._

_**Why not?**_

_If I love her and she loves me and accepts you, I do not know what will happen. No. . .I believe that I will wait until I get my own body._

_**All right.**_

I return my attention to Miss Grace, enjoying watching her. She unconsciously grasps my hand and I grin, letting my attention drift to the opera, which is almost half over.

Once the opera finishes, we return to the limosine and I escort her to her house. At the door, she stops, turning to me.

"Thank you, Krad. I had a wonderful time." She says softly.

"As did I, Miss Grace." I reply, smiling.

"I'll see you soon.'

"Yes."

"Well. . . good night, then."

"Good night, Miss Grace." I wait until I hear the locks click after she walks inside, then I return to the limosine, heading back to the apartment. I head upstairs, collapsing on the couch. "Thank you, Master Satoshi."

_**Of course, Krad. **_

I grin, swapping places with him, laughing as my clothes hang on his thin form. _I'm sorry._

_**Sure. **_He laughs at me, heading into the bedroom, changing into more fitting clothes. He drops onto his bed, rolling onto his back. _**Good night.**_

_Good night. _I relax, dropping into sleep, my dreams filled with visions of Grace.

* * *

A/N: *cough* that. . . . was. . . sappy? I'm sorry if it was too sappy for some of you. . .

Anyways, I hope ya'll liked this little Valentine's Day fic! Sorry it's late. . . but it's the thought that counts, right?

Well, talk to ya later! Thanks for reading!! ^^


End file.
